


Hong Kong dan Islandia

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k18 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Seekor panda. Eh, bukan. Itu Jia Long yang menutup wajahnya dengan boneka panda.





	Hong Kong dan Islandia

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [04/06] - 12.12 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Wang Jia Long as Hong Kong  
> Emil Steilsson as Iceland

Bel rumah berbunyi lima kali. Emil memaksakan kegiatannya berhenti, karena Lukas dari atas anak tangga memaki.

Pemuda Islandia tersebut lekas berdiri; menuju ke arah pintu utama dengan wajah tertekuk-tekuk keki— ini dia yang lalu mengutuk kehadiran tiba-tiba orang tak diharapkan yang datang mengganggu kegiatan sedari tadi. Tanpa memastikan siapa gerangan yang bertandang dari lubang intip di tengah pintu agak ke atas tengah; Emil tanpa berbasa-basi membuka pintu dengan nada sambutan ketus— “Siapa—”; sedetik kemudian, kedua iris violetnya membelalak tidak menyangka.

Seekor panda. Eh, bukan. Itu Jia Long yang menutup wajahnya dengan boneka panda.

Emil bersedekap, tidak ramah sama sekali. Kakinya tertekuk arogan tanpa mempersilakan si keturunan Tiongkok masuk ke dalam, mengintrogasi dengan beberapa pertanyaan klesi. Lukas dari ruang atas meneriaki, Emil bilang itu hanya Jia Long yang menagih rangkuman lagi. “Tidak ada catatan. Minta pada Kyle jika kau menginginkannya.”

Perkataan itu dibalas perubahan air muka Jia Long, yang alisnya ikut-ikutan berkedut.

Emil tahu. Biasanya, jika kemarinnya si China ini tidak masuk sekolah sehari saja— besoknya, Jia Long akan mengunjungi rumahnya yang kebetulan paling dekat di kompleks mereka. Meminta catatan sekolah, apalagi? Tapi kebetulan kemarin Emil begitu malas untuk mencatat pelajaran karena dia tidak suka dengan gurunya. Si berisik Mathias, huh. Dia tidak becus jadi guru! Tapi jawaban Jia Long adalah berupa tarikan pada kedua tangannya, memaksanya terulur; lalu mengamitkan boneka panda itu di sana. Apa maksudnya; Emil bersumpah dia tidak mengerti.

“Kenapa?” Sebetulnya, Emil Steilsson hendak protes soal kedatangan Jia Long yang tiba-tiba dan gara-garanya dia tidak sempat membereskan kandang Puffin yang kotor; jadi tolong jangan ditambah tingkah aneh-aneh lagi. Apalagi Jia Long tidak bicara apapun sejak lima menit pertemuan mereka tadi. Menyebalkan.

“Ganti rugi.” Jia Long menjeda— “Hari ini aku menginap di rumahmu, _shi_? Aku sedang bertengkar dengan si tua Yao itu. Sebagai ganti aku menginap di rumahmu, aku berikan boneka ini padamu.”

Alis si keturunan Eropa tambah mengernyit-ngernyit. Maksudnya; dia laki-laki— kenapa harus boneka, sih?


End file.
